Goldpaver's Collected Ramblings
Summary. Not actually a RP Log. This was just the best way I could think of for the Autobots to collect Goldpaver's ramblings and keep it updated with new rants and speculations without totally clogging up the boards. Text Only This is Nightbeat. We sure got our puzzle on our hands with that crank case 'Goldpaver' spewing his ramblings on the airwaves. Say, anybody got any files on this punk? That in mind, I'm creating a file to keep track of what he says and any clues we have about the meaning - or if it's just garbage. Keep it updated, eh? The LATE Goldpaver says, ".. c-CoLd... Z-z-Zo... C-cOlD..." The LATE Goldpaver says, "F-fUh-FuH-fUhMilIaR vOiCeZzZ.. zZ-zZo C-c-CoLd... HeLp. ZzZoMeOnE hElP.. tHe Pr-R-r-RoTeCtOr HaZzZ fOrZzZaKeN mE... zZzZoMeOnE... hElp... Meeeeeeeee....!" The LATE Goldpaver says, "LoZzZt... LoZt In ThE d-DaRkNeZz..." The LATE Goldpaver says, "MuZt.. FiNd.. HiM.. tHe.. ThReE. ThE t-ThReE f-F-fOlD aUtObOt.. MuZt.. WarN.. HiM!!!!!!!!!" The LATE Goldpaver says, "He Of ThReE lIvEz. ThReE ZzZouLz. ThReE wOrLdZ. aRe Y-y-YoU tHeRe? Do YoU hEaR m-m-m-mE, o EnEmY oF p-P-pRoGrEsS? dO y-Y-y-Ou ReAd, P-r-r-uH-p-R-r-Uh-PrImE?" The LATE Goldpaver says, "BeWaRe, P-p-PrImE.. rEmEmBeR.. tHe PoWeR oF tHrEe.. ThRe muZt RiZzE. ThE c-C-c-AvAlIeR, tHe PirAtE, aNd tHe LiOn. ThE t-Th-ReE pArT mAn MuZt.. UnItE. zZzZaVe H-h-HuManItY. F-r-FrOm.. iIzZeLf." this one, we actually have a lead on. The cavalier's the boss, Rodimus Prime, the lion is Victory Leo, and the pirate is, er... I'm working on that - Nightbeat The LATE Goldpaver says, "B-b-EwArE hIm. BeWaRe.. ThE d-DeFenDeR... M-M... M..." The LATE Goldpaver's signal dies out. You receive a long-range radio message from Goldpaver: TrUzZt.. OnLy.. HiZzToRy.. ReMeMbEr.. OuR.. hIzZtOrY.. The LATE Goldpaver transmits the voice of Galvatron, "The Decepticon Empire is not one of mewling weaklings to be wrapped in blankets Scourge, it is a cold and terrible thing to behold. Whatever this imposter who calls himself Megatron claims, his motives are clear. He intends to /weaken/ the Empire, to eat it away from inside like turbomaggots inside a carcass." The LATE Goldpaver buzzes, "FiNd... GoLdBug.. FiNd... hIZz ThRoTtLeBoTz. AlL wIlL bE tEzTeD. aLl MuZt Be ReAdY fOr ThE gReAtEzT bAtTlE aHeAd.. zAvE CyBErTrOn. ZaVe ItZ cHiLDrEn..." The LATE Goldpaver says, "BeWaRe ThE pReTeNdEr! ThE dIsCiPlEz Of TrIoN mUzT kNoW tHeIr DuTy. PrEzErVe ThE tRuTh! LeZt tHe DiZcIpLeZ oF tHe PrOTeCtOr Be ZwAyEd! BeWaRe! BeWaRe ThE pReTeNdEr! GoLdBuG wIlL rEcOgNiZe HiZ fAlZe WoRkZ iF hE Iz aLlOwEd To MaTuRe..!" is some speculation that the Pretender in question here is that punk scientist, Thunderwing. - Nightbeat. The LATE Goldpaver says, "C-cOld.. Zo.. CoLd.." The LATE Goldpaver says, "ThE fIrZt ZiGn WiLl CoMe WhEn ThE zTaRz ThAt LiGhT cYbErTrOn ZhIfT. BeWaRe ThE fIRzT zIgN. It wIlL HeRaLd ThE aRrIvAl Of ThE pRetEndEr." got anyone on astronomy duty? If not, we should. – Nightbeat The LATE Goldpaver says, "We ArE oNlY aZz ZtRoNg Az OuR wEaKeZt LiNk. HeHaHeHaHehAHahAHahAHaHAhaHAHAAAAhaaaa!" have done some research on Goldpaver's rantings. I am a student in the teachings of Primus and while I have not seen anything on this pretender, there are legends that speak of a golden warrior sent to save the universe from a great evil in our hour of need. I have several incomplete copies of the white book of primus that partially speak of this. If I had a complete copy however, I might know more. - Focus Goldpaver says, "BeWaRe. BeWaRe." The LATE Goldpaver says, "EiGhT cOmRaDeZ wILl ReTuRn HoMe. ThIz, ToO, wIlL bE a ZiGn Of ThE pReTeNdEr. BeWaRe ThE pReTeNdEr. BeWaRe ThE PrEtEnDeR!!!!" The LATE Goldpaver says, "ThE wHiTe BoOk TeLlZ oNlY tHe LiE." Goldpaver says, "My EyEz ArE bLiNd To ThE pHyzIcAl WoRlD bUt NoT tO ZuFfErInG." Goldpaver says, "Do YoU nOt HeAr ThEiR vOiCeZ, cHiLdReN oF cYbeRtRoN." Goldpaver says, "Do YoU tUrN a DeAf ZeNzOr To ThEiR cRiEz?" Goldpaver says, "WhAt HaZ bEeN lOzT zTiLl FuNcTiOnZ." Goldpaver says, "..fInD mIcRo..." TAI, and Jetfire tried to get a bead on this 'Goldpaver's location. Seems the broadcast was transmitted from Unicron's head. - Nightbeat Assault Hovercraft slithers a little more toward Nightbeat--but not too close--those needles look painful.. "..I don't remember all of it," he begins softly, twisting quickly with disdain, as fast as that, "Our rambling malcontent said something about the Golden one losing his innocence, a Gold Warrior. Impulse thought it might be referring to himself or Sheng, and Bumblebee, who is by no means a warrior *an almost sneer here* thought it might refer to himself, though he's not gold. And this strange individual said something about six emerging from one. Unless he was transmitting to the Decepticons also, we have no six-componant gestalts, and I do have six modes. Just jibbering rambles, I suppose. Are we supposed to be taking any of this seriously?" Goldpaver says, "BeWaRe. BeWaRe. ThE sIx-In-OnE-mAn PoZeZ tHe GrEaTeZt ThReAt To ThE iNnOcEnT."